five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Toy Bonnie
Informacje= (Może szukałeś Bonniego z pierwszej części gry ?) Toy Bonnie jest nowym animatronikiem w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest to odnowiona wersja starego Bonniego. Wygląd Wygląd Toy Bonniego nie przypomina już prawie niczym wyglądu starego Bonniego. Toy Bonnie jest jasno niebieskim animatroniko-królikiem z czerwonymi rumieńcami i muszką. Ma biały brzuch, okolice oczu i pyszczek. Na twarzy ma czarne piegi, mały nosek oraz fioletowe powieki. Lokacje Toy Bonnie zaczyna w Show Stage, gdzie znajdują się również dwa inne animatroniki (Toy Freddy i Toy Chica). Zazwyczaj to właśnie Toy Bonnie jako pierwszy wybywa z lokacji startowej. Następną lokacją do której przemieszcza się jest Party Room 3. Potem idzie do Party Room 4 i Party Room 2, gdzie może wczołgać się w prawą wentylację, skąd z kolei przejdzie do biura. Zachowanie Toy Bonnie jest animatronikiem, którego bardzo łatwo spotkać, zwłaszcza we wczesnych nocach. Porusza się bardzo powoli i zabiera mu sporo czasu przejście przez wentylację. Zbyt częste obserwowanie monitora może sprowokować go do ataku. thumb|left|330px|Jumpscare Toy Bonniego (animacja) Kiedy tylko gracz zobaczy Toy Bonnie'go w wentylacji, powinien jak najszybciej założyć maskę Freddy'ego, zanim animatronik wejdzie do biura. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie w porządku, gracz zobaczy Toy Bonniego wycofującego się. Jeśli maska zbyt szybko zostanie zdjęta, Toy Bonnie zaatakuje gracza, co poskutkuje przegraną. Jeśli owy animatronik zakończy proces wycofywania się, powtórzy swoją trasę. Ciekawostki *Jest on jedynym animatronikiem, którego oczy zmniejszają się gdy wchodzi do Biura. *Toy Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem, który jest widoczny, kiedy wchodzi do Biura. *Toy Bonnie i The Mangle są jedynymi nowymi animatronikami, które mają inne kolory niż ich pierwowzory. *Toy Bonnie wydaje się mniejszy, kiedy wchodzi do Biura. *Toy Bonnie jest jedynym z Toy'owych animatroników, które posiadają dodatkową nagrodę po ukończeniu gry. *Toy Bonnie jest drugim pod względem ilości odpowiedników: Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap, Nightmare Bonnie i Jack'o Bonnie. *Istnieje błąd, gdzie Toy Bonnie może wejść do Biura, gdy Mangle będzie w prawej wentylacji. *Toy Bonnie jest pierwszym Toy animatronikiem, którego poznaliśmy, ponieważ pojawił się on na drugim teaserze promującym drugą część gry ze starym Bonnie. *Choć Toy Bonnie to samiec, to czasem jest uznawany jako samica przez graczy. *Toy Bonnie ma ogonek, można to zobaczyć jedynie gdy jest w wentylacji. *Sposób, jakim Toy Bonnie patrzy na kamerę w Pokój Przyjęć 4 jest podobny do tego, w którym Bonnie patrzy na kamerę w Kulisach w FNaF 1 *Twarz Bonniego została prawdopodobnie użyta jako części zamienne do Toy Bonniego. * Jest jednym z animatroników, który nie pojawia się w korytarzu, drugim jest Chica. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników u których nie widać endoszkieletowych oczu (drugim jest Balloon Boy). * Istnieje bardzo rzadka halucynacja, która zdarza się po przegraniu nocy. Pokazuje ona twarz Toy Bonniego bez oczu, a w tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Po kilku sekundach pokaże się główne menu. * Toy Bonnie to jeden z czterech animatroników które nie przechodzą przez korytarz przed biurem. Drugim jest Chica, trzecim Balloon Boy a czwartym Marionetka. |-|Galeria= Output ALnTij.gi 185px-Toy bonnie death screen.png 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights. pngFNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png TB Icon.png FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png ToyBonnieFigurine.png ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png ToyBonnieMinigame.png ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png Toyek.jpg|toy bonnie podczas Jumpscar'a Toy_bonnie_f.jpg Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Bonnie'go Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Toy